1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns valves, in general, and more specifically deals with a ball type valve. In particular it concerns such a valve that is for use in high pressure or other severe conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore it has been preposed that a ball type valve may be constructed so that the core thereof has two separate movements. One movement is for the main opening and closing of the principal valve passageway, and the other is for applying a high pressure seal after the valve has been primarily closed. Such a known valve structure is exemplified by a U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,371 issued to one R. W. King, et al on June 2, 1970.
It is an object of this invention to improve upon the foregoing prior structure, by providing a combination that permits actuating a ball type valve in such a manner as to greatly reduce the height of the valve stem while at the same time providing for actuating both the primary closing function and the pressure sealing action. At the same time it uses less than 180.degree. of rotation of the valve handle in accomplishing each action. Thus, a valve of the type under consideration is provided by this invention. And it is much more compact while it also avoids the necessity of multiple turning of the valve handle in manipulating the valve.